Halo: The Spartan in Black
by UPriser's Book Comics 67
Summary: a new Spartan has join the u.n.s.c. and another Spartan soon tries to figure him out, some how
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Spartan training program will begin, shortly, the female voice on the enter com said. Are you sure you want to do this, Phil? Haley Questioning with concern, I heard this guy won't take crap, she went on. She seem to be wearing a onyx colored armor, and worn a Spartan five helmet. Phil laughed then said, are you kidding? I bet Sam told you that, just to get you frighten. He worn a green Spartan armor and had on a CQB helmet. He then pulled out a magnum pistol from his left side, then loaded it with fake bullets. Haley didn't know what to be scared of either the Spartan waiting outside, getting ready to destroy them, or to see her brother get his ass kicked. She too pulled out the magnum from the table next to her and loaded it up. The other Spartans were standing around, all steamed up for some reason, maybe the guy in there was the toughest guy of the Spartan program, and that they want to show that he was just other show off.

The count down started, in five… four…. Three… two….. Everyone seem ready just by the way they looked, there fist smashing against the other, guns loaded, this guy was about to face about fifth-teen trained Spartans, ready and waiting. Once they heard the alarm, the gates opened and they all ran into the maze room. They searched almost everywhere but he didn't seem to show, Phil was sweating on his gun, trying to not get jumped on by his foe. He turned to his left then screamed and notice that it was just Hank, he had on a red armor and from what he could tell was wearing a mark six helmet, which was odd because Hank hated those helmets, he knew it was him because he had a cracked on his helmet from the day they first met. He walked up to where he stood which made Phil uneasy for him, as he got closer he started to see something weird but yet it freaked him out, Hank started to change his color from red to black iron, and the crack started to fixes it's self which was not possible. A big scream could be heard from a cross the room, five of the other Spartans began to hear this, and started following the sound, they look to be happy, they finally found that guy they were looking for. Once they found where the sound came from, no was there, they looked up to see a green Spartan was hanging by the wall by a piece of wire from inside it. Haley looked to be scared from under the helmet, pointing the gun up in the air, turning around behide her checking to see if she was being followed.

She kept finding more and more Spartans put to the walls, hung by wires. She grew scared and even more scared just by looking at the others who have seen him. Then she heard gun shots coming from far off north from where she stood, she ran after it and hid be hide the wall. She looked and saw that three other Spartans were trying to take down the guy in black armor, she was amazed to see him action. He jumped on top from barricade to barricade, stood there and shot at the one of them with one shot to the helmet, making him fall backwards. We got you now asshole! The Spartan in blue said with anger. He jumped up in the air stood behide the last two and shot them both in the back. Haley drew closer to him, as she did he heard her foot-steps and threw the gun in the air and grabbed it as it fall to the ground, pointing at her with it. He stood there like a statue with his right arm out. Haley stood still for a second, opening her eyes seeing that he stopped her in her track. She was amazed yet also terrified of him. After a few more seconds the alarm went off again, making the walls pull down ending the training. He then stood there and turned the gun around. She grew confused at what happen. She grabbed the gun, which made him leave the area. She stood there confused but yet something about him made her blush a bit. Phil layed on the ground in pain saying, pleaseeeee? Could someone please give a ice pack for me. Haley turned and saw that her brother was in pain and began to giggle, see. I told you he would hurt ya. She picked him up and put his left arm on her right shoulder, w-why… didn't he attack you for?! I'm the cute one here! She wonder the same thing, why didn't he?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She then went to the medic, to patch things up with her brother, it looked odd for her, the medication cabin was hung on the right side of the walls, the bed was put next to the front wall on it's right side. She gently put him on it and said with a whisper, I'll be back, soon. Phil didn't hear, for he was unconscious for the time she sat him down. She turned and left the room before checking on him one last time. It had been lunch time, the clock struck ten after training was over. She took a plate and went threw the line, if there's one thing she hated, it's that the lines were too god damn long, everyone kept bumming into each other, what was this bumper cars?, you bump one car and things get ruff, everyone kept saying, at lease not all, hey fuck you! And the other guy would say, hey fuck you too. (sorry I'll shut up now) she grabbed her main meal each time they would have, green beans, mash potatoes, and water to drink. She sat by herself for the time. She removed her helmet, she had brown short hair with blue crystal eyes, her skin seem like a tan. As she started eating she saw someone she'd saw before, it was that Spartan again, he walked straight at her table. This made her flush again so she tried to eat without him knowing she was there, as he grew closer he went past her, this shocked her a bit, and kept staring while looking at the table. He didn't sat far, he only sat behide her, she then turned to him and said with a joyful voice and smile, Hey. He didn't even looked at her, he just sat there and removed his helmet, then putted a side, he looked to have a fuzzy head, like a marine. She then got a sour look on her and said, Hey! He then turned his head and saw her staring at him, this made her blush twice as much, she couldn't replie, it was like she couldn't speak but with only a few words, uhh..uhhh! He then smirk at her which just made her even blush more then before.

He smiled and waved at her with greetings of seeing her again. This made her fill unbalanced, uhhh… hi. M-my name's Haley. He giggled a bit but she couldn't here it, it was like he was muted. She got a confused look on her and rub her head, uhhh… can you talk? He smiled at her and shook his head. That made her feel guilty, she thought he might yell at her, I'm… sorry for saying that. He took a piece of napkin and started writing on it, she wonder what he was righting. He then handed it to her, she read it, as she did it made her seem to feel like jelly, it said, it's no harm done. We sometimes say things and don't mean them, and I'd wonder if we could be friends or not?


	3. Chapter 3

She stuttered a bit, su..sure. He smiled and nodded his head making him turn back around, finishing the meal he had. She did the same, but something seem confusing about him, why can't he talk?, is he's throat sore? She kept thinking…. Until she started tasting the mash potatoes, which made her spit them out, oh god!, there cold as ice!, holy crap! After hearing that he started to chuckle. She couldn't hear him, but she yelled loud enough for him to hear, she thought that he think of her as a dork, having strange reactions, and say things oddly.

After lunch, she went to go check on her brother, to see how he was doing. He had his up against the wall, thinking it was heavy to lift, he heard foot-steps and tried to get up. Whoa! Whoa! There buddy. The nurse said with a chuckle, you're not threw healing yet. She managed to make him lay back down. Hey… sis. He started to lower his voice after remembering what she said back at training. Hey Haley. He said with a not well voice. S-s- (coughing). She ran up to him in worries if he was alright. You ok. She asked in a worried tone. Phil explained, the nurse said: I might have a few broken bones, and I might… he stopped himself and started reaching for the bucket next to the bed, he started puked up his breakfast out of his stomach, after that he felt weak again but yet angry and shouting, Damn, rotten apple! Haley grew confused, there's was a apple over at the counter, I took it and…. I eat it. He sat back but was hunching over the bed, making sure that the bucket was near, it'd tasted like donkey crap! She began to laugh at that story which made Phil seem to smile a bit, he had short black hair, with red eyes, his skin seem tan. Well. she said with a smirk, I'll be heading to room, ok? He nodded but was shock to forget to ask. Oh if you see that Black armor guy, tell him (coughing). He started coughing even worst, she grew worried and started to ask, what's going? The nurse went threw the cabins, searching for something, he started to cough up little bloods, small drips of them started to show, coming out of his mouth.

The nurse took a shot and injected into him while trying to hold him down. He started to feel odd, his vision seem blurry, it'd grew dark. He past out and fell on his, laying on top of the pillow. The nurse explained, don't worrie, it's just knock out shots, helps the him not spit out blood. She walked up slowly and crouched down, holding him by his left hand, hoping that'd something might happen, maybe a angel will save him, from this sick game. After a few moments she left the room, heading back to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

The halls started to grow dark, showing the end of day. Haley didn't leave until the clock strike 11: 34 pm, she was standing over a window, watching as the other Spartans were down in the practice arena, most were fighting holograms, some fighting each other, some just in the maze, testing there stealth unlike last time. But still couldn't get over about her brother, she kept thinking about him, and the blood coughing, something about that left a mark on her, like a scar on human skin. She picked up her helmet from the table near her, and left the room. She kpt beating herself up, just to stop the tears, (I know sounds stupid) her gloves kept making a melt bump noise every time she would punch her helmet, tears go away! She shouted in the dark. every time she walk she also kept hearing a noise from behind, a strange running sound. She turn to see who

It was but no one was there, just more lights on the walls and darkness, Damn emotions. She whispered to herself. She turned forward and kept walking, after that she heard a blash noise from behind her as well too, something turned her and grabbed her throat, Demon! The Elite said, I manger to get threw your forces. He went on, now your death, and the death of the others will be mine! He almost tried to stab her, but a Spartan in black, came out of the dark, and tackled him, he let go of her and felled to the ground, the Spartan begun to punch him, and rise him up, he gripped him tight around it, trying to choke him out, but a elite always comes prepared, he pulled his left arm out with another energy sword, at his sided, he then stuck in him, with his might making him fall like a building, Haley saw this and grew her anger at the elite, losing her mind and body control, you're going to pay for that, Alien Bitch! She growled, she charged at him, gripping her fist and then swag at him, blue blood came from his face, and made him grew little fear.

She kept swigging, and swigging. Blood was shooting out, drop, by drop. They were near the window, the elite would of killed the demon, but lost his sword from the first punch. Anger, pain. Was marching in her blood, grinding her teeth. She then yelled, and ran for him, kicking him off floor and into the window. The alien went for a splat, blood came out spreading around the body. She started to feel com, but soon realise that the Spartan was still back there, and ran back to him, in fear of losing him. She found him being watched over by to marines, she sat on her knees, tears came out like a water fall, she took her helmet off, trying to see if he was still alive, he gasped for air, blood was slowly pouring, he turned and saw her sitting next to him.

He was losing focus on his vision, then passed out, from losing a lot of blood.


	5. Chapter 5

He had awoken from a strange bed, to a strange person. Heyy, said Phil, look's like your alive after all, Finally now Haley can stop making come over here, not that I have a problem with it. He started smiled but soon remembered that, he put him in the hospital. Phil started to see this and said with a smirk, oh it's ok, I'm fine now, well I still need to check in, every now, and then. A doctor came right in, with a clipboard in his left-hand, oh, he said with a shock, your awake, good, he then put it down on the table, next to him, our scanners show that your healthy now. He then said with caution, you've been out for, Five weeks. This Shocked Him, five weeks, he's been out that long, the doctor explained, it took us, two weeks to get the plasma out of the stomach area, and three weeks to get your blood-cell running again. This made him want to start to throw-up but sucked it up, and continued on with what the doc said.

He went on with warning, if I were you, I would wait for: possibly Six-months, without fighting for a bit.

Are you sure, Phil bragged, cause I've fought this guy, before and he looked like he take on anything those Alien basterd's can throw at, us. May I remind, you that, if he tries to do any combat skills, with any high ranking, that he could be sent back, in here for two years, and the surgery he had, was just minder, if he comes back again, he can die from it. After hearing that, both of them grew shock in fear, He didn't want to die, so might as well reason with this, Phil didn't know what to think but just stand there, he might not know him, but he fills that if he dies he might end up crying like his sis worrying about if he will live, or not.

The doc went out of the room but said before leaving, there's someone here to, see, you. He got up and went on out, with his armor back on, they explained about how they repaired it, took at least three weeks, to get the shields working again, as they went out , he saw his caring friend, Haley, she looked at the ground for a moment, then soon heard the door open seeing that he made it threw, she walked up to him, and gave him a hug. He wasn't expecting that to happen but something seem warm about it, so he returned one back,

She felt this and started to grow a blush her cheeks. Should I be leaving, for this, Phil questioned, they heard this and started to move from each other. So, how was it, she asked without emotion, being in there? He reached for a piece of paper, and started writing, she always wonder what he write next, it made her feel like she was on one of those get to know what your friend's thinking shows. He handed over the paper over to, her.

She grabbed it, and read it in her head, she understood what he met by all of this, but some else got her off guard, and made her blush again, it read: The room felt cold, and looked to be odd, for me, but it also felt like I had raise from the dead, being giving a second chance. The doctor seem, to be the Reaper by my point of view, telling me how to get away from death, nothing more: P.S. your armor may be blocking your skin, but I feel warm when we hugged.


End file.
